


Victory

by WritinRedhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, a little bit of insecurity, and a first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Yuuri has just won the Cup of China and gets to know he's won something else long before. Written After Episode 6





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this right now… too much stuff to finish and too little time to do so. But I just had to write a little something for those two ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy~

It wasn't in the heat of the moment.

It wasn't while high on the overflowing feeling of success.

It wasn't when reporters, fans and friends showered them with questions and praise.

 

No.

 

It was when the cheering of the crowd had faded, the blood rushing in his ears tuned down and that weird haze, clouding his mind ever since he'd stepped of the ice, slowly lifted.

 

*

 

Still clad in his costume, Katsuki Yuuri lay on his back on the bed of the quiet hotel room that Victor had insisted on sharing. His limbs spread over the large mattress, he stared up at the ceiling, attempting to sort through the mess in his head.

It wasn't even three hours ago that he had left the rink to suddenly find himself being pulled into Victor's arms. He'd stuck to Yuuri, apparently unable to leave his side for a single moment, until the final ranking was announced. There was disbelief at first, then elation, euphoria even when being swept along by the general height of emotions.

 

_Me... In first place... This can't be true. Any moment now it's going to be over, I'm sure._

 

But now, in the quietness of the room, it swayed back a little more to the feeling of disbelief. He didn't even hear the bathroom door opening.

 

"Yuu-ri~!"

 

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts and catapulted back to the present when Victor flung himself onto him with a grace that only the number one master of professional figure skating possessed. Though considering the Russian coach still was an adult man of twenty-seven years, the impact nevertheless managed to knock all air from Yuuri's lungs as Victor landed on his stomach. Graceful jump or not.

 

He coughed slightly as Victor rolled off to settle down next to him. Head propped up by his arm, he fixated Yuuri with his strikingly blue eyes.

 

"How does it feel?" Victor asked, eyes never loosing contact until Yuuri was so flustered he had to look away.

 

Or maybe it was because the other merely wore a way too revealing, turquoise towel after showering. Yuuri made a mental note to talk to Victor about his exhibitionistic tendencies. It was just too much when he had to concentrate on what Victor was saying while trying so hard not to stare at what Victor was wearing. Or rather wasn't wearing.

 

"W-what does?" He stuttered.  _Don't look, don't look_ , something in the back of his mind repeated over and over again.

 

Victor seemed surprised for a second, then he sat up and laughed.

 

"Your victory of course, dummy." He moved over, positioning his hands on either side of Yuuri and leaned down until their noses nearly touched. A single strand of grey hair fell down, tickling Yuuri's cheek. "Does it feel good?"

 

"I-I… I think so, I mean, it's great, unbelievable even," Yuuri started rambling. Victor's half-naked body hovering mere inches above him was slightly distracting. "A little weird, but good… yes, really good…"

 

"Is that so?" Victor raised an eyebrow. "You look like something is bothering you, though."

 

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. There  _was_  something else besides Victor's alluring presence that troubled him. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to focus. Victor had done so much for him, he deserved an honest answer. If he could talk to anyone about what was on his mind, it was Victor.

 

"It's just…" he started, "... it feels like it's too good to be true and ... I'm afraid to wake up and it's all gone. That you're gone..."

 

"Don't worry about that, Kobuta-chan."  Victor smiled encouragingly. "You won't get rid of me that easily, I told you I'll stay with you until you win the Grand Prix, didn't I? Even longer if you want me to~"

 

"Mm-hm, you did," Yuuri answerd, nodding a little awkwardly, but his heart skipped a beat as he felt a sudden wave of relief washing over him. Then he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He looked up, his chocolate coloured eyes directly meeting Victor's ice-blue ones. "Thank you, I owe it all to you. I'm sure, I never could have done it without you."

 

To his grand surprise Victor shook his head.

 

"Although this makes me really happy as your coach, it wasn't my doing. That was all you." His warm hand was reaching out and cupping Yuuri's cheek. "I didn't skate today, you did. The only thing I did was provide a little push... Okay, maybe a big push," Victor giggled, though quickly switching back to his lower, more serious tone.

"Yuuri, I believe in you. And I want you to believe in yourself. Because, today you've shown me that you can do it by using your own strength." Victor's face came closer and closer, easily bridging the remaining distance between them and his lips teasingly brushed against Yuuri's as he spoke the last word.

 

Yuuri felt his heartbeat quicken. "Victor..." he mumbled. He didn't get to say any more for Victor silenced him by putting a finger over his lips.

 

"And it makes me so very proud," Victor finished. Then he removed his finger only to replace it with his own soft lips.

 

For a second Yuuri couldn't comprehend what was going on. His head suddenly started spinning and his heart pounding so loud he was sure it could be heard throughout the room.

 

Was Victor really... was he actually... _kissing him_?! Surely right now was the dream and everything else the illusion! Because... because...  _Victor was kissing him!!_

 

The grey-haired man seemed to sense his fluttering nerves and put both his hands on either side of Yuuri's face, holding him close, reassuring him of what was real while his firm chest pressed upon Yuuri's costume clad one. He applied some more pressure and Yuuri noticed his lips parting as if by themselves, allowing him to slip inside.

Soon their mouths moved together, having found a rhythm of their own and acting as if they had done it a million times before while at the same time it felt like nothing ever had before. And Yuuri didn't want it to end.

 

After what seemed to be forever, Victor slowly pulled away, giving them both the chance to breathe. It was like coming back from a trance and Yuuri couldn't do much but pant for air and stare wide-eyed at his Russian coach.

 

"Now we have to properly  _celebrate_  your victory." Victor winked at him and grinned, a mischievous expression on his face that made Yuuri shiver at its implication. "For that it won't be the last."

 

Still out of breath, his cheeks flushed in a rosy shade, Yuuri nodded.

 

*

 

It was then - not in the heat of the moment nor in the middle of the roaring crowd, but in the solitude of their shared hotel room, only in each other's company -  that Victor kissed him again.

 

 

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... If I find some time, maybe I'll continue with the celebrations ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> ~Writin'Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)
> 
> (New Notes: Well, tough luck I had predicting that kiss. Viktor friggin' Nikiforov kissed him in front of the whole stadium plus everyone in the whole world watching figure skating XD)


End file.
